In current telecommunication networks data traffic streams are increasingly moving towards real time applications, i.e. applications where streaming data is of importance for the user experience. Such applications include for instance voice communication, video conferences or other multimedia sessions, whereas other communication sessions are not real time critical such as browsing, email exchange, and other information data types that may be communicated without any degrade in user experience.
However, radio resources are sparse and treating the different types of messages in an identical manner is a waste of these resources. Therefore different ways of solving this problem have been designed in for instance GSM/GPRS and WCDMA systems. These systems often set up additional radio resources for time critical applications allowing for data concerned with the time critical application to have an increased quality of service. However; the current solutions have drawbacks in the form of risking loosing data during setting up these additional radio resources for time critical applications. The present invention therefore has an object to solve this problem.